I Hate You
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome hate each other. They've been enemies since freshman year in high school; now they're in college. They go to a party, accidentally read each others' poems, and Inuyasha plays hero for Kagome. Will they still hate each other? Oneshot.


**Author's note: hey guys, this is my new oneshot. I like the stories where Kagome and Inuyasha supposedly hate each other, and not a lot of them are oneshots. So this is my oneshot about it, and I hope you like it. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own any character I have made up. **

**I Hate You**

Kagome walked into the kitchen of her, Amaterasu, and Sango's dorm. They were already sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and tea.

"Good morning, sunshine," Amaterasu said as Sango mumbled something to Kagome. Sango looked half awake, while Amaterasu was smiling at Kagome, looking fully awake.

"Good morning," Kagome mumbled.

"So I was just telling Sango how I'm going to throw a party at my house tonight, and there will be no alcoholic beverages," Amaterasu stated. "It won't get out of hand, because this is a party to join some of the wind demons with some of the humans. So they can get along. Good idea, right?"

"Um, sure," Kagome said, sitting down. "But how will it not get out of hand?"

"Because I'm the Leader of the wind demons, silly," she stated. "And if any fights happen, there are going to be several dozen wind demons, not including Jurou and myself, to stop the fights."

Kagome nodded slowly, almost like she was trying to separate her words. "Okay." She poured herself some tea, and added sugar and honey.

Sango yawned, and took a sip of her tea. "She's too perky in the morning," she grumbled.

Amaterasu smiled at Sango. "That's because I don't need as much sleep as you humans."

Sango glared at her. She finished her tea, got up and sleepily walked over to the sink and set her mug in it. Then she sleepily stumbled out of the room and to her own to get ready for her class that started in half an hour.

Kagome sighed and sipped her tea slowly. She needed to wake up the rest of the way.

"Alright, now explain about this human and wind demon get together," Kagome said.

"Well, it starts at seven tonight and I'm inviting all of the humans, and non-wind demons I know to it. It ends whenever they want to go home, but the music won't annoy the neighbors, because my house is sound proof," Amaterasu stated.

Kagome nodded. "Great. So I assume you have a Counsel meeting tomorrow?"

"Yep," Amaterasu stated. "So I won't come back till tomorrow sometime. You and Sango could go home whenever you want."

"Alright," Kagome said. She sat there after she finished her tea. "I'll let Sango know."

"Let Sango know what?" Sango asked as she entered the kitchen, fully dressed, wearing jeans and a pink shirt.

"That you guys could leave my little party whenever you want," Amaterasu told her.

"Oh," Sango said. "That's good, because tomorrow morning around seven Miroku is coming to pick me up and we're going to the fair that's about half an hour away, and staying until about two."

"That sounds like fun. I have to sit in a boring Counsel meeting tomorrow, and afterward I think I'll bring Chiyo back here to sleep and then maybe Jurou will come over too," Amaterasu said.

"Well, I'll be doing homework, and staying up to study for an exam on Monday," Kagome told them.

"Kagome, we have to get you a boyfriend," Amaterasu said.

"Yeah, you're kind of depressing," Sango agreed. "You need to have a little fun, get out a little, and not just with us."

"I'll get a boyfriend when I want to," Kagome said defensively.

"Oh, I know who she wants," Amaterasu said laughing. "Our boyfriends' best friend, Inuyasha."

"No, I hate that guy. He's so rude and he does everything just to annoy me," Kagome grumbled.

"We know, Kagome," Sango told her. "We've been in high school with you, and saw you fight many times with him."

"But she does seem to like him a bit," Amaterasu said. She looked at Kagome out of the corner of her eyes.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at her two best friends. "I could never like a ignorant, selfish jerk like him."

Sango and Amaterasu looked at each other. They gave each other a worried look.

"Come on," Amaterasu said. "You don't really think that. He's actually pretty nice."

"Maybe to _you_," she said. "Because you could kill him. He's a jerk to _me_."

"I could kill him if I wanted to, but I'm actually one of his friends, I guess," Amaterasu said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, well, I have to go to class. I'll see you guys later," Sango told them. She hurried out of the door.

Kagome sighed. "Don't you have to be somewhere?" she asked Amaterasu.

Amaterasu smiled. "Don't you wish." Amaterasu shrugged. "Not really. But I'm gonna leave later to get my house ready to party."

"Well I have to study," Kagome told her. "I have a big test in two days for algebra, and I have a load of homework for art and music history."

She got up and went to her room.

* * *

After she was half way done with her homework and she studied a little, she walked out of her room to get lunch, and Amaterasu dragged her back into her room.

"I'm dressing you for the party later," she told Kagome. "Then you could possibly get a boyfriend. Flirt a little, Kagome."

"No," Kagome said, crossing her arms. "I don't need a boyfriend. And I'm too busy."

"No you're not," Amaterasu said. "_I'm_ too busy and I have one."

Kagome shook her head. Amaterasu was right.

Amaterasu went over to Kagome's closet and started pulling out clothes. She pulled out a really cute light blue shirt that fit Kagome perfectly, and a white skirt. Amaterasu smiled at it as she handed the clothes to Kagome, satisfied with her work.

She made Kagome go and get changed. When Kagome came out, Amaterasu smiled brightly, and clapped.

"It's prefect," she squealed. "You will attract a lot of admirers."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever."

"Really, you will," Amaterasu said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The two girls walked out of the room and to the dorm door. Amaterasu opened it up and found Jurou and Inuyasha standing there.

Kagome held back a groan. Instead, she sighed. She saw Inuyasha look her up and down, taking in her appearance, in the white skirt and light blue shirt. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello girls," Jurou greeted, walking in. He kissed Amaterasu.

Inuyasha followed him into the dorm, but stood close to the door, looking ready to book it out of there at any moment.

Jurou and Amaterasu went over to the couch to plan the party later, and left Inuyasha and Kagome standing together.

"I never thought you had that much guts to wear anything like that," Inuyasha said.

"I'm not wearing anything too revealing, it's just a nice shirt and skirt," Kagome snapped back. She glared at him.

"Anywhere special to be? A hott date or something?" he asked.

"No. Amaterasu made me wear this," Kagome told him, annoyed.

"Oh, right. I'm forgetting who I'm talking to," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared more deeply at him. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she demanded. She wanted to beat this child until he bleeds.

"That you won't have a hott date, because nobody hott would ask you out," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome glared at him. She gritted her teeth, trying to control the urge to slap him. She stormed into her room and slammed the door. She had a poem for English she had to do. It had to be about someone. She wrote that, and then she started other homework, and then started studying.

* * *

After maybe an hour, Amaterasu walked into her room. "They're gone," she said. "You can come out now. Sango's home. We're all gonna go to my house and start setting up."

Kagome got up off her bed and followed Amaterasu into the living room, where Sango was waiting. Kagome grabbed something to eat before Amaterasu grabbed both of their wrists and appeared in Amaterasu's house.

They immediately started to set up. They got out the food and set it out on tables, got the drink bar ready without any alcoholic beverages, and set up the big, surround sound stereo in Amaterasu's living room.

Jurou, Miroku, and Inuyasha were the first to get there, with Jurou's parents, Makoto, and Harumi.

The girls started to play the music, and they danced a bit together, then Sango and Amaterasu went to go dance with their boyfriends, leaving Kagome alone, and in turn Inuyasha was left alone by Miroku and Jurou.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. "Heh. You trying to get a boyfriend?" he asked.

Kagome crossed her arms. "No. Like I told you before, Amaterasu made me wear this. Can you _please_ just stay over on the other side of the room?" she demanded.

"How could I?" he asked. "When _you_ look this _hott_, how can I resist?" He smiled that stupid smile at her.

Kagome knew he was joking. But that didn't stop the reaction her heart had. "Ha. Funny. You can _resist_ by avoiding the room I'm in," she told him.

He chuckled.

Kagome glared at him. "Why are you _laughing_?" she demanded.

He smiled at her, that stupid, cocky smile, and shook his head. "Because you amuse me."

Kagome glared again. She hoped he could feel the burn of her gaze. "I _amuse_ you?" she demanded. "I want you to _leave me alone._ I don't want to _amuse_ you."

"You don't want me to leave," he said. "You love being in my presence."

Kagome laughed. "I wasn't the one to walk over _here_. I do believe _you_ came to _me_." She turned on her heel and stormed away. She hoped he was gaping after her.

She stayed up in Amaterasu's room until she heard everyone arrive. Then she went downstairs and found Sango and Amaterasu. The music was booming, and Kagome tried her best to stay far away from Inuyasha. But when it started getting dark and Amaterasu was whisked away by one of the wind demons, and her and Sango were left alone, Inuyasha ended up in the same room with Jurou and Miroku, just across the room from Kagome and Sango.

Kagome gritted her teeth and glared at the hanyou that she hated. He was laughing obnoxiously loud in the crowded room. The music was booming and she could _still_ hear him.

She turned to Sango. "He still manages to have himself heard with this noise."

"I don't know what's so bad about him, Kagome," Sango stated. "I've hung out with him and Miroku before, and he's not that bad."

"Yes he is. He's so _infuriating_. His personality is infuriating, his looks, his opinions," Kagome said. "_Everything_."

Sango smiled at her.

Kagome heard him again. "Inuyasha, just shut up!" she yelled over the music and knew he heard her.

His head snapped to her direction. He glared, got up, and walked over. "I knew I smelt something bad," he snapped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said sweetly. "I only have strawberry shampoo. Not wet dog."

He growled at her. "It's not even remotely close to strawberry."

"I didn't know your vocabulary was that expanded," she said. "What do you want anyway?"

He sneered at her. "Just came to annoy you."

"What an honor," she mumbled. She looked back at Sango who was staring at Inuyasha with an odd expression.

Inuyasha leaned on the table, and at the same time, spilled Kagome's water on her skirt. She pushed her chair back and her mouth hung open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said. "I guess I'm just a klutz." He put on a innocent look.

Kagome looked up at him and wanted to beat him until he was unconscious, then drag him into a dumpster. Her face was hot in anger. "Oh yeah, I bet you're _so_ sorry," she snapped. She got up and stormed in the direction of the bathroom.

In the bathroom, she had paper towels pressed to her skirt, trying to dry it. When it wasn't visible anymore, she exited the bathroom, only to run right into someone muscular, and really tall.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mea-" She stopped her apology when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's just you. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," he stated. "Sango was getting worried. So she _made_ me come and find you just in case something bad was going on, and because I can push my way through the crowd easier."

"Yeah, I get it that you're all muscle. But it's not like you'd stop anyone if they were hurting me anyway," Kagome grumbled. She had her hands on her hips, and she was glaring at him.

Suddenly, Kagome's wrists were caught in an iron grip, and they were pressed against the wall on either side of her head. Inuyasha was inches from her, and his body held hers to the wall securely.

"You really think that?" he whispered, and his breath hit her face.

Kagome's heart started beating faster. Inuyasha's golden eyes bore into her chocolate ones.

"Y-yes," she stuttered. She bit her lip. "It's not like you care about me. You hate me, you'd be happy if I was gone." She glared at him again. "Don't you know anything about personal bubbles? 'Cause you're invading mine right now."

Inuyasha's eyes turned cold. He let go of her and moved away. "Whatever. Let's go," he growled. He grabbed the top of her arm and pulled her through the crowd.

When he pulled her back to the table where Sango was, probably leaving a bruise on the top of her arm, he pushed her into the chair, and there wasn't anything gentle about it. Kagome fell into the chair, and she was sure it was going to break. "There she is," he growled to Sango. "Now I'm outta here." He stormed away.

"Kagome! What did you do?" Sango exclaimed.

"I just stated the obvious," she told her. She was rubbing the top of her arm with the opposite hand. Yup, she was sure it was going to bruise.

"What obvious?" Sango asked.

"That he hates me," she stated. "Then he got all mad and how he was just now."

Sango sighed, annoyed. "Kagome."

Kagome didn't look at her.

The rest of the night, Kagome and Sango talked and hung out with Miroku, Jurou, and Amaterasu. They danced with each other, all of them did, even though Miroku and Jurou were sad about Inuyasha leaving. Kagome kind of felt guilty about being the reason he left.

When the party was over, Sango drove Kagome back to the dorm. Sango didn't say anything about the thing with Inuyasha earlier, because it seemed she was a little annoyed.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, there was a knock on the door. Kagome had to get out of bed and answer it.

When she opened it, she didn't expect to see Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped. The sleepiness leaving her immediately.

"Is Miroku here?" he asked without looking at her.

"No, he picked Sango up much earlier. You missed him," she told him rudely. She hoped he'd take it as a hint to leave.

He walked into the room. "Hey!" Kagome exclaimed. "Get out! Haven't you ever heard of invitations? Don't you ever feel like you're unwanted?"

He sat down on the couch, his arms across the back. "Nope, because you want me." He had that stupid cocky grin on his face that Kagome hated with a burning passion. "You want me, and you know it. Don't hide it."

She gagged. "Congratulations. You have officially activated my gag reflex," she stated, gagging again. "Are you on something?" she asked. "Did you loose your way to your dorm?"

"No," he told her. His smiled was gone, and Kagome was thankful.

"Well, you hate me, I hate you. Get. Out," she snapped.

"No," he said again.

"Is that the only word you know?" she asked. "I was having a pleasant morning, _sleeping in_, until you showed up at my door."

"I'm glad I can affect your morning so much," he said happily. "Well, I have class in about ten minutes, so when Miroku and Sango come back from where ever they went, let them know I want to speak to them. And Amaterasu."

"Wait, why do you want to talk to Sango and Amaterasu?" she asked.

He shifted uncomfortably. "That's none of your business," he snapped.

"It is since they're my best friends. Why do you want to talk to them?" Kagome demanded. She glared at him, crossing her arms.

"They're my friends too, and what I want to talk to them about it my personal business, that you have no need to hear," Inuyasha growled at her. He was glaring right back at her, and his golden eyes were heated with anger. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

Then he looked down at something at her shoulder. "How'd you get that bruise?" he asked. His eyes flashed from angry to something else. Kagome didn't get a chance to tell what that was before he glared again.

"Why is it any concern of yours?" she demanded. She shifted her hair to cover the bruise.

He growled. "It's not. I just want to know. How did you get it?"

Kagome glared right at him, meeting his heated gaze. "You gave it to me," she simply said.

He looked at where it was on her arm again. "There's no way I could-" He broke himself off, and his face flashed with a look of realization. "Oh."

"Yeah, the party. When you dragged me back to Sango after your little fit," Kagome snapped. "Don't you have to go to class?"

"Huh?" he asked, almost like he forgot she was there and where he was. "Oh, right." He turned and walked out of the door without another word.

Kagome shook her head after he left. "Stupid, ignorant jerk," she muttered. She went into the bathroom and got changed into a shirt and skirt. She then went into her room and started to finish her homework.

* * *

When she was finished, Amaterasu popped up with Chiyo, and set Chiyo down.

"Inuyasha wanted to talk to you and Sango," Kagome told her.

"Yeah? About what?" Amaterasu asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. He got all uptight and defensive when I asked."

Amaterasu nodded indifferently. "Oh. I'll have to go see what he wants. Did he tell you where he was gonna be?"

Kagome shook her head. "The guy hates me. Why would he tell me anything?"

Amaterasu smiled at her. "You're right. Could you watch Chiyo for me?"

Kagome nodded.

Amaterasu disappeared.

Kagome sighed. She looked at Chiyo who was on her bed. "Do you have any idea what that's about?"

Chiyo shook her head. "Amaterasu hasn't said anything about Inuyasha to me."

Kagome sighed. "Maybe he's having female problems. His last hookup probably got too attached."

Chiyo just shrugged.

While Amaterasu was gone, Chiyo and Kagome played cards, a couple of board games, and hide-and-seek. When Amaterasu came back an hour later, they were playing hide-and-seek. Kagome was looking for Chiyo, and Amaterasu popped up right in front of Kagome.

"What are you doing?" Amaterasu asked.

Chiyo jumped out of her hiding place and ran to hug Amaterasu.

"We were playing hide-and-seek," Kagome stated.

Amaterasu nodded, picking Chiyo up and hugging her. "Do you want to stay here, or go back to Mrs. Higurashi's?" Amaterasu asked Chiyo.

Chiyo thought about it. "I want to go back to Mrs. Higurashi's so I can play with Sota and Shippo."

Amaterasu nodded, disappearing with Chiyo, and then appearing back without her.

"So," Kagome started. "What did Inuyasha want to talk to you about? Female troubles?"

Amaterasu shrugged. "I guess so. He wanted to talk to us all together though. Jurou, Sango, Miroku, and myself, I mean. So he didn't say much about his dilemma."

"You were gone for an hour. He must have been talking a lot," Kagome pointed out.

"It took me about half and hour to find him. Then I had to wait for him to get out of class. We only talked for about ten minutes," Amaterasu told her. She was calm, and indifferent about it. She was almost distracted. She sniffed in Kagome's direction. Amaterasu walked closer to her, and sniffed around her again. "Did you by any chance hurt yourself while I was gone? Or at all in the past twenty-four hours?" Amaterasu asked. Amaterasu stopped sniffing when she got to Kagome's arm. She pushed Kagome's sleeve up. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted the bruise, which was now in the shape of a hand. "Who gave that to you?" she demanded. She looked far from happy.

"Inuyasha did," Kagome said quietly. She felt kind of betrayed when she said it. It was the way she said it that bothered her. It sounded like he was her boyfriend who was hitting her, which was not the case.

"When?" Amaterasu demanded.

Kagome looked away from her fiery gaze. "Yesterday, at your party."

"That stupid little..!" Amaterasu said.

Kagome felt the sudden urge to defend him. "It wasn't his fault, I made him mad."

"Kagome, don't defend him. He knew who he was dealing with. He knew," Amaterasu said angrily.

Amaterasu disappeared, probably going to talk to Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't help but think Amaterasu lied to her, after she was gone. There was something up, and nobody was going to tell her. Well, whatever, she wasn't going to worry about it. She didn't need to know Inuyasha's problems, and she didn't really care.

Kagome sighed. She heard the dorm door open, and Sango and Miroku's voices. She walked to the front room of the dorm, to greet them.

"Hey guys," Kagome said. "How was the fair?"

Sango smiled. "It was great. I wished you came with us." She was holding a big stuffed bear, and a couple of other colorful things.

Kagome shrugged. "I bet you guys had more fun without me. I'd just be a third wheel."

"Ah, just like my friend Inuyasha, Kagome. You two are the only ones who aren't together in this little group," Miroku said.

Sango smacked Miroku's chest and gave him a warning look. He looked at her and shrugged.

"That's because we hate each other," Kagome stated indifferently. "Anyway, speaking of Inuyasha, he stopped by earlier. He wanted to talk to you guys." They nodded. "I think Amaterasu is with him now, but I don't know where he is. You should call Jurou or Amaterasu."

Amaterasu came back just then. "Don't worry guys, he was just needing help writing a poem for English."

They nodded.

"Oh, yeah, and in about a minute Jurou and Inuyasha are coming over," Amaterasu stated.

Kagome groaned. "Thanks for the warning," she grumbled. "Oh, and I need you guys to proofread my poem."

Amaterasu and Sango nodded. Kagome left to get the poem and came back, and when she did, Inuyasha and Jurou were there. Inuyasha was holding a paper, and she supposed it was his poem, which he was probably still working on.

She handed the paper to Sango, who started reading it. After a little bit Sango handed it back to her and said she needed to correct the wording in one of the lines. In the end, it read:

_I hate the way you smile,_

_I hate the way you stare._

_I hate the way you talk to me,_

_even if it's rare._

_I hate you when you're gone,_

_I hate you when I'm wrong._

_I hate it when you're right,_

_in every little fight._

_I hate how you make me feel,_

_it makes my skin peel._

_I hate everything about you,_

_I hate you in a way I don't know how to._

_But mostly, I hate the way I can't keep my breath when I'm around you._

The name was 'I Hate You', as it was stated on the top of the paper. Kagome was walking back to her room, and she ran right into Inuyasha. They both dropped their papers, and Kagome hurriedly picked hers up and headed to her room.

When she got to her room, the paper that she thought was hers, really wasn't. It was Inuyasha's. She started reading it. The title was 'She Doesn't Know.' It read:

_She doesn't know what she does to me,_

_She doesn't know how affective she can be._

_She doesn't know how she makes me feel,_

_She doesn't know I try to deal._

_She doesn't know how beautiful she is,_

_She doesn't know she makes my skin fizz._

_She doesn't know that I tell her friends,_

_She doesn't know that it never ends._

_She doesn't know I love her smile,_

_She doesn't know why I stay a while._

_She just doesn't know._

Kagome instantly thought about Amaterasu, and Inuyasha wanting to talk to Sango and Miroku and Amaterasu. _**'So it was girl trouble, and he decided to write the project on it. It must have been serious.'**_

She jumped when she heard the knock on her door. She looked to the door and started getting up.

"Uh, Kagome? I think we both picked up the wrong paper," she heard Inuyasha say as she walked over to the door.

She opened the door quickly, and grabbed back her paper. She handed back his. She was about to close the door when Inuyasha put his hand on the door.

"Who's your poem about?" he asked, looking right into her eyes with that stupid twinkling amused look.

Kagome gaped at him. "You _read_ it?" she demanded.

He smiled that stupid cocky grin and she wanted to beat him senseless. She slammed the door in his face. Then she grabbed her laptop and her bag, still holding the paper, and stormed out of the room, into the living room. She saw them all look at her, and she saw Inuyasha smiling as he watched her storm out of the room.

* * *

She went to the library to type her poem, and print it out. After she did that, she started to type her other homework that had to be typed. She had about three projects at one time, and right now she just finished two. She was still so mad about Inuyasha reading her poem. She didn't give him permission to, and he did. Then he had the nerve to ask who it was about.

Kagome stayed at the library until it started getting dark. She picked up her things and prayed to God that Inuyasha wasn't still at her dorm.

When Kagome walked out of the library, she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings.

"Hey," she heard someone say. She looked up, and found herself staring into light blue eyes. She jumped back a little.

She sighed. "Hey Koga." She tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart. "You scared me."

He smiled. "Sorry. I was just wondering if you want to have a drink or something."

It was getting dark out, and Kagome really needed to get back to her dorm, because Sango and Amaterasu would start getting worried. They were the only ones outside of the library, and she didn't like it. "Oh. Sorry, I can't. I have to get back. Sango and Amaterasu will get worried. I don't want them calling in a missing person's report or anything," Kagome told him.

"Come on. It'll only be one," Koga said. He got closer, backing Kagome into the side of the building.

"I really can't," she said. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried pushing him away, but he was too strong.

He started leaning in, as if to kiss her. Kagome turned her head. "Koga, I really need to go."

"Come on," he said.

"Leave her alone, flea bag," a voice said from behind Koga.

"Make me, mutt," Koga growled, backing away from Kagome, to face Inuyasha. Kagome hurried over next to Inuyasha so she wasn't against the wall anymore.

"Just walk, wolf," Inuyasha said, bored. "Do I need to get Ayame?"

Koga growled, but stormed away.

Inuyasha relaxed a little when Koga was gone. Kagome glared at him.

"I didn't need any help," she hissed. She had her arms crossed.

"The hell you didn't!" Inuyasha growled back. His eyes were on her now, and he was looking at her fiercely.

"I was doing fine," Kagome sniffed. She looked away from that stupid fierce gaze she hated.

"Kagome, you don't understand what just happened," Inuyasha said. "When guys want something they _get_ it by whatever means necessary." He was still glaring at her, she could feel it. "Come on. We're going back to the dorm."

"_We're_ going back to the dorm?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha hissed. "Let's go." He grabbed her elbow, and dragged her along. It wasn't as rough as when he did before at the party, Kagome noticed. She followed, because she knew if she stumbled and fell over he'd just keep dragging her. "I don't want Koga coming back," he mumbled.

"Why do you care?" Kagome demanded. "You hate me."

Inuyasha suddenly stopped and turned on her. "Will you stop saying _that_?" he growled.

"Why?" she demanded. "It's true."

"You have no idea what the hell's true," he growled. "You don't even know when you're in trouble." He started walking again.

"I do!" she yelled at him and tried to break free. "Let me go! I'll walk by myself!"

"No. I'm not taking chances here. Koga could come back," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome started clawing at his hand. "Which brings us back to the question at hand. Why do you _care_?"

"Why do you need to _know_?" he demanded in return.

"Because if you hate me, why would you _care_ if Koga did something against my will?" she asked. She was glaring daggers at him, and she hoped he could feel it.

"Because I'm a gentleman," he simply stated.

"Gentleman my butt," Kagome said. "You call dragging me back to my dorm by the elbow gentleman-like? Boy, are you backwards. I suppose you call _personal space_ and opening doors for women barbaric."

"You do realize you can swear. Gentleman my _ass_ I think is the correct expression," he told her.

"I don't care. And do I make fun of your stupid white puppy ears, or that stupid cocky grin," he grinned back at her, "Yes, _that_ one. I don't _think_ so," she ranted, glaring. It was quiet for a moment as she breathed heavily from her anger.

"Are you done?" he asked.

She glared at him. "You still haven't told me why you care," she pointed out.

"I did, actually," he stated. "But you find it inhumanly possible. Which, by the way, I am inhuman," he told her, looking back at her again with his stupid warm, playfully twinkling, golden eyes, and that stupid cocky grin.

She glared. They were near the dorm now. He stopped suddenly, let go of her arm, and turned to her.

"Since I answered your question, you have to answer _mine_," he told her. "The one from earlier."

He was talking about the poem. He asked who it was about. "Some idiot I know," Kagome told him. "I answered your question, happy?"

"No," he mumbled. "You didn't tell me _who_ it was."

"And I told you, it was some idiot I know," she told him.

"I'm will to bet it was _me_," Inuyasha stated. He was staring her right in the eyes, and she couldn't look away.

"Are you out of your _mind_?" she demanded. "I _hate_ you."

He got that stupid cocky grin again. "And what's the name of the poem?"

Kagome looked away. "I hate you," she mumbled. "Anyway, who was _yours_ about?"

"None of your business," he snapped at her.

Kagome crossed her arms. "See? I have to tell you _everything_, but you don't tell me _anything_." She turned and started storming away, but he pulled her back. "Let _go_ of me, Inuyasha," Kagome ordered. His hand was gripping her upper arm. "If I bruise again, Amaterasu will be leading the mob to _kill_ you."

He loosened his grip on her arm, but didn't let go. "It was about some girl I know. Happy?"

"No, you didn't tell me _who_ it was," Kagome said, mocking his earlier words.

"You didn't tell me either," Inuyasha told her. "If you tell me, I'll tell you."

"Why do you want to know?" she demanded.

Inuyasha smiled that stupid cocky smile and she didn't want her heart to react the way it did in that moment. "Because unless there is some other guy you hate, it has to be me."

Kagome didn't look at him. "What if it _is_ some other guy I know? Not everything is about you, you know," she stated.

"So you're saying it could be me?" he asked.

"No," Kagome said too quickly. She looked back at him and he was smiling. She blushed.

"If I tell you who mine was about, will you tell me?" he asked. He looked, almost nervous, Kagome guessed. She nodded and he went on. "This girl, she gets me angry when she says things she thinks is true. But I can't blame her, because I make it seem that way," Inuyasha told her.

"Really? Then why do you make her think you hate her, if you really like her?" Kagome demanded. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she was shaking.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I like to watch her try to insult me," he told her. He smiled at Kagome.

Inuyasha was moving closer to Kagome. "_Try_ to insult you?" Kagome asked. "Anyone can insult you."

Inuyasha smiled again. "Just like that," he said. "She can never insult me enough to make me mad."

"So this girl is me?" Kagome asked.

"Heh," Inuyasha said. "I never said that."

"But you're implying it," Kagome told him. "I'm not _stupid_, Inuyasha." Kagome hands were on her hips.

"You can be sometimes," he told her. He was right in front of her now. "I can't believe you didn't see it before. You were completely clueless yesterday when I told you that you were hott, I knew you saw me look at you at the dorm, and I know the poem was about me."

Kagome was locked in place. She was seeing everything she missed now. When he told her to stop saying that he hated her and didn't care, the look at the dorm, he always came over to her. Why he came today, and why he went to get her at the bathroom at the party. The flash of something when he saw the bruise he caused. "Yeah, it was."

Inuyasha was smiling down with that smile. The one that she said she hated. "You know, things you imagine don't always turn out the way you imagine them," Inuyasha told her.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked, in a daze.

"Because I never thought I'd be telling you this in a dark, empty parking lot. It seems kind of creepy, and the streetlamp light doesn't do your features wonders," Inuyasha told her.

She punched his shoulder. "Jerk," she said. "I'm not going to be insulted while I'm being told that a love poem written by my supposed enemy is about me." She started walking past him.

"Wait, please," Inuyasha said. He grabbed her arm again. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

Kagome didn't look at him. She had her arms crossed and she glared ahead.

"Please listen to me?" he asked. When she didn't turn around, he went on. "Kagome, seriously, I'm not kidding. No one's gonna pop out from behind the cars with a camera. You have no idea of the affect you can have on people." His grip on her arm became much softer, and he turned her around. "The poem was about you. And it is very accurate on my part. You have no idea how I feel at all."

He was standing over her, and she had to look up at him. Their bodies were almost touching, and Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her chest. His hand that was still on her arm slowly slid down her arm, and stopped at her waist.

"Inuyasha, I don't care how you feel," Kagome told him coldly. She didn't want to get into anything like this. She didn't want to get hurt in the end. She saw pain flash in Inuyasha's eyes, and she thought that might hurt her worse than him dumping her in the end. "I don't want to be just another girl who sparked your interest. That's exactly what I am right now. You'll get bored and eventually dump me." She felt her eyes sting at the truth in her words.

"Kagome, do you know how long I've been imagining this?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course you don't. I've been imagining this since sophomore year. Kagome, you've sparked my interest a long time ago, and I'm still imagining this."

"_This_? What is _this_?" Kagome asked. She was glaring at him

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome. He pulled her against him, and she every slowly moved her hands to wrap around his neck. She stopped glaring, and closed her eyes. When he pulled away, he looked down at her and smiled. "_That_ was _this_."

Kagome smiled. "I like this."

Inuyasha looked up and around, and it was dark out, and Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "I think we should get into the dorm before Sango and Amaterasu start forming a search party."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

They walked back to the dorm hand in hand. Let's just say their friends were quite surprised to see Inuyasha come back to the dorm, and the fact that he was holding Kagome's hand.

**

* * *

Author's note: okay, so it's a little long. I wrote the poems myself, and I know they are completely retarded. Lol, anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
